


Your Small Hands in Mine

by CeruleanCyanide



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Love, Mpreg, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanCyanide/pseuds/CeruleanCyanide
Summary: Barry is nervous, Lup is ecstatic, Taako just wants to play Uno.





	Your Small Hands in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A short little piece I wrote just for the sake of getting it out of my system. Happy mpreg, folks!

Barry's hands shake as he grips the rim of the toilet seat, flushing the remnants of his lunch and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He pulls himself back up to his feet with the edge of the sink, and wipes his face once more with a towel before placing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

_Shit._

He sighs, eyebrows furrowed and steps still shaky as he leaves the bathroom. He's been feeling rather  _off_  the past month or so, getting emotional over minor things, having a sudden, overwhelming craving for deviled eggs, and now  _this._ He's certain of what it must be, and god does it scare him

His head falls into his hands as he slumps onto the foot of his bed, kicking off his shoes and pushing the mussed hair out of his face. Alright, he can work with this.

It takes an hour to come up with a box of prgnancy tests. Two to drink enough Sunny-D for six pee sticks. Takes 18 minutes for the results, although it feels like quite a lot more than that with how impatient he is.

Of course, they're positive. Every single one. At first Barry is in a state of shock, he  _at least_ expected one to be negative, maybe even a dud, he would've taken a few blurry lines at least. But no. Barry Bluejeans was undoubtedly, undeniably knocked up. 

He takes a deep breath, eyes squeezed shut and hands clenched around the ziplock bag with the used tests.  _Shit._  

"HEY, hot stuff! Come get creamed at Uno with the rest of our sorry crew downstairs!" Lup shouts as she bursts through their bedroom door, bounding over to him excitedly.

Barry's fist tightens around the bag, doing his best to remain discreet as he smiles warmly up to the elf, his other arm coming up around her waist. "I'd love to," his expression falters, "but, uhm."

He holds up the tests, and there's a brief moment where Lup looks perplexed, and then her eyes widen and she takes the bag in her hands, mouth agape, and then she  _laughs._

It's joyous and roaring and god, the look on her face is euphoric as she plops herself into Barry's lap, scrawny arms flying around his neck and lips connecting with his in an electric display of affection.

"Is this real, oh my god, is this serious?!" Her hands are cupping his face now, smooshing his cheeks together. He readjusts his glasses with a sheepish smile.

"It is."

"AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHH!!"

She kisess every square inch of his face, trailing down his neck and shifting onto her knees between his legs to nuzzle into his stomach with a purr. She stays there for a moment, content. He's got a soft hand smoothing her wild hair back when she jerks her eyes up to his again.

"Shit, wait. I'm not jumping the gun, am I? If you don't want this I don't wanna make you feel shitty by being super excited."

"Oh gosh, no Lup of course not." His hands are cupping her face this time, and he pecks her on the nose, pressing their foreheads together, "I was a little anxious at first, but only because I wasn't sure how you'd take it." 

They've talked about this before, and, while dysphoria was the main concern on both their parts, they agreed children were something they both wanted dearly. Barry felt fine, though. He felt normal. The thought of bringing a baby into this world made his chest swell with warmth, and him being a man didn't deter that at all. Especially now knowing the unexpectedness wouldn't throw his partner off either.

"Well, baby blue, here's one thing you better be sure of, I'm so fucking happy right now and I want this so bad you don't even know." She kisses him again, and he reciprocates just as feverishly this time.

-

"Ohhohoh, he is not finding what he needs in that stack." Magnus jeers, the gnome sitting across from him grumbling a dejected 'Davenport' as he continues to endlessly draw from the pile of Uno cards. 

"Speaking of not finding what somebody needs, how long does it take to wrassle up some Bluejeans?? Lup needs to hurry up, Davenport'll draw a red eventually and it's her turn next." Taako drawls, kicking his cowboy boots up onto the coffee table and draping an arm around the grim reaper in his lap, giving a full view of his cards to the other. "'Sides, y'all are so _boring_ , and I can't carry the conversation by myself all night y'know."

"I'm sure they're just off canoodling somewhere." Merle rolls his eyes as he organizes his cards, small smile adorning his face. He looks up to the doorway along with the others when loud, clattering footsteps, accompanied by manic laughter, clamber down the stairway to the parlor.

"Guys, holy FUCK guess WHAT!" Lup shouts, bursting into the room.

Angus pulls his hands off of his ears once her voice has passed, "What is it, Ms.Lup...?"

"Eheeheeheh you have to GUESS!" She squeals, jumping up and down in place, her boots clicking sharply.

"You're engaged?" Lucretia asks confidently.

"Nice try, Luce, but nope!"

"We're getting another dog!!" Magnus cries, eyes bright with joy.

"Even better than a dog!" Lup responds, grin widening when she catches the"fat chance..." Magnus whispers under his breath.

"You're hiring a maid?"

"Nope!"

"You opened your third eye?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Davenport?!" 

"Not even  _close_ , little dude!"

"Barry's dying?" 

"The opposite!!!" Lup recieved more legitimately quizzical looks at this, until Killian's eyes finally lit up.

"Oh- he's! Oh my god h-he!!" 

Lup slams her palms down on the coffee table, letting out a squeal of delight and shimmying in place, unable to contain her excitement as she eyed the rest of her crew.

"I'm gonna be a mommy!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @velveteendeath on tumblr if anyone wants to follow me!


End file.
